This invention relates to a coin packaging system in which coins of plural denominations are sorted out and packaged according to the denominations.
A conventional coin packaging machine has no function of sorting out coins of plural denominations. Accordingly, in order that the machine packages coins of a denomination, selected out of coins of plural denominations, it is necessary to use a coin sorting machine, as a preprocess, so that the coins of plural denomination are sorted out according to the denominations. That is, the coin packaging machine needs the coin sorting machine at all times. Accordingly, the conventional coin packaging machine suffers from disadvantages that it is low in efficiency and it takes a relatively long time to package coins as required.